Jane
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: What if things took a different and happier turn in "A Woman's Place"?


_**Hi, it's me again with another Handmaid's Tale fanfic. I watched the episode "A Woman's Place", and I was completely pissed at how the Ambassador refused to help. So, here is my version with a a special OC and a happy ending.**_

* * *

June sat unhappily at the table with the other Handmaids as the watched the little children smile and laugh in the middle of the grand ball. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered her precious daughter, her beloved Hannah who these monsters stole from her just as they stole from the rest that are at this table.

Suddenly, the lights went off, drowning the entire room in darkness which caused panic and cries to echo throughout. She couldn't see anything, not a sliver of light. Silent shots rang out through the dark, followed by multitudes of bodies dropping to the ground with a loud thumps. She gripped Alma's hand as the Handmaids looked around the dark in fear and panic.

The lights came back on, blinding her for a moment she adjusted to the brightness again. June gasped when she saw bodies of Commanders, Wives and Aunts scattered around the floor, darts sticking out of their chests, necks and backs. The Handmaids stared at the bodies in shock and surprise, unsure what to make of this occurrence. June looked around to see the stolen children in the arms of a group of darkly dressed people, guns strapped to their backs as they gathered the little ones together and ventured out the front.

"Well, that could've gone better." Ambassador Castillo commented as she stood up with her assistant, not at all phased by what just happened. One of the masked people stepped towards the Ambassador, "All entrances and vehicles have been secured and ready for departure towards the airport ma'am." by the sound of their voice it was female, one that June found somewhat familiar.

"Good, get these women to Canada straight away." The Latina said with a proud smile before turning to the Handmaids, "Ladies, if you would please follow Ms. Osborne here towards the vans, they will immediately take you to the airport for transfer to Canada."

June's eyes widened, "Did you say 'Osborne'?" she gasped, her voice barely above a whisper as the soldier stepped forth and removed their mask and night vision goggles, revealing a face that was exactly like June's.

The other Handmaids gasped and looked at June then at the look-a-like in front of them. June's eyes filled with tears, her mouth gaping open at the very woman she thought she'd never see again. "Jane?" she said, stepping around the table to approach the woman who smiled at her.

"Hey, June-Bug." Jane said, her voice sounding like June's as the latter came to stand in front of her, her eyes filled with shock, hands trembling as they rose to touch Jane's face. Jane mirrored her actions with steady movements as they rested on June's face, her thumbs rubbing the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "My flesh and blood." Jane whispered fondly before bringing June in for a hug, which the latter returned with full force.

June gripped her sister tightly, afraid to let go, "You're here, you came back." she sobbed into her neck before pulling away, "But, how are you here?" she asked, a million questions running through her head.

The Ambassador cleared her throat, getting their attention, "Ladies, as much as you deserve your reunion, it's best to save questions for later." she said, her eyes, as well as the Handmaids' were filled with tears at the touching moment between the sisters.

"You are correct Ambassador, we have a long journey ahead of us. Let's go." Jane said, grabbing June's hand before running towards the doors where the Handmaids came through. The ladies in red didn't need to be told twice as they bounded after them, tears and laughter escaping them as they hopped over the unconscious bodies of their oppressors. The twins ran together, their hands grasping each other tightly the way they had done as children while they ran, kicking the doors open as they sprinted towards the vehicles that were commandered by Jane's people.

"Okay, everyone in, go go go." Jane said as she pushed her sister and other Handmaids into the van they will be traveling together in. Once she was sure that all the vans were filled and there was no one left behind, she hopped into the passenger seat. "We're gettin' outta dodge." she announced as Nick stepped on the gas and drove off towards the airport.

Jane rolled down the window behind her to see June looking at her with a tearful smile on her face, "We're going to Canada!"

Jane nodded, "Yes, your husband and daughter are there." she said, shocking June further before adding, "She's a sweet girl, very lovely. She called me Mom when I got her outta that house."

June laughed, "First time meeting her. It's been ten years. I thought you were never coming back." she said sniffling, remembering how her twin left the country to travel the world.

Jane smiled sadly, "Good thing I stayed out longer than necessary, otherwise, you wouldn't be on your way to the North. By the way, how's your French?"

"Shitty." June said, making everyone in the van laugh as an hour passed before they finally made it to the airport. All the vehicles parked in a semi-circle surrounding the stairs to the plane door.

All the Handmaids practically leapt out of the vans, disbelief and hope filling their veins as they came one step closer to freedom. A soldier stood by the stairs as the Ambassador approached, "Everything's ready Ambassador." the woman nodded, "Good, let's get these ladies North."

"June!" the woman turned to see Janine smiling ear-to-ear as she enveloped her in a hug, "We're finally going to Canada!" she exclaimed, bouncing in excitement before she took notice of another June standing next to her friend then waved, "Hi."

Jane smiled, "Hello. Can you please keep my sister company, I have to make sure everything goes accordingly before we take off." Janine nodded, still smiling as the woman turned to June who looked worried, "I'll be right behind you, I promise." she said before June nodded as Jane left to organize the Handmaids into neat single file lines.

"Alright ladies, listen up, there will be no pushing, no dawdling. Follow the person in front of you up the stairs and find your seats quickly, the plane will take off the moment the doors close, so do not lose each other." Jane said as she directed the girl closest to the stairs and guided her to it. The young girl all but bounded up the steps, laughing as she skipped her way up and disappeared into the plane, followed by a stream of Handmaids who wore happy and tearful expressions.

"We're going to Canada, we're going to Canada!" Janine gleefully said as she held June's hand in hers, the smile never leaving her face as their turn came up. June pushed Janine forward, "You go first." she said as Janine hopped up the steps.

Just as June was about to follow her friend, sirens came behind them, freezing her in her place as she turned to see dark vans and a limo she was most familiar with. "Oh no." she breathed out, feeling fill her core and hope leave her system.

Jane glared as she got her gun out, "Do NOT stop, get on the plane!" she yelled at the Handmaids as she Castillo, Floro and the resistence soldiers took cover behind the vans as Gileadean soldiers started shooting at them.

June saw the way her sister bravely took up arms against her oppressors, not showing fear or even backing down in the face of death or danger. June looked up at the plane, then at her sister who took cover to reload as her fellow comrades fired at the soldiers. She turned to the limo that had her tormentors who were no doubt watching from the safety of their ride as they waited for their 'property' to be returned to them. That thought made her anger flare up as she stepped away from the stairs, "Go." she said to Alma, who was surprised by her change of demeanor before she bounded up the steps with the rest of the Handmaids.

"You have another gun I can borrow?" June asked as she took cover beside her sister who turned to her in fury, "Why aren't you on the plane?"

"I wanna help." June said firmly with resolve in her eyes, wanting to end bruise these bastards up a little for all the hell she endured.

Jane sighed before digging in her pocket, "You're still a good pitcher right?" she asked as June nodded as Jane pulled out a bomb with a pull pin attached to it. "Pull this, then throw with all your might when I say." Jane instructed as she returned to firing her gun at Gilead.

"Seize fire! Seize fire!" June heard Waterford's voice bellow through a megaphone, both sides stopped firing to listen to what he had to say. "Ambassador, if you could please stop this nonsense and return our Handmaids back to us, we are willing to forgive you and negotiate those trade deals like you wanted." June peaked through the windows to see Fred Waterford outside with Serena and Aunt Lydia behind him, the blonde looking anxious and furious at losing her womb on legs.

"You honestly think I or anyone outside this butchered country will trade with a bunch of misogynistic bastards like you!" Castillo responded, her back against the car as she yelled over her shoulder, the gun still in her hand as she prepared herself to shoot the fucker. "You, your _puta _wife, and all of Gilead can burn in hell for what you've done to these women! Doing God's work my ass!" Castillo added, making June smile as she imagined the looks on the Waterfords.

"We are trying to save this country's populace! These Handmaids are the key to that! They are God's gift to humanity." Serena's voice bellowed through the horn, trying to convince the Ambassador to give back their Handmaids.

Jane had a look of fury on her face, "Are you fucking serious cunt!" she screamed, "You've decimated this country's population with this regime! We've seen the blood on the walls and the damage you've done to these girls!" she breathed deeply then added, "If you think God will approve of these foul acts, well then there's plenty of room in hell for you lot!"

"Offred, please come back. We will not blame you or punish you if you return to us of your own will. And I will forgive you for speaking like that." Serena said, begging her one chance of motherhood to return and give her the baby she desires.

Jane turned to June, "Did this bitch mistake me for you just now?" she muttered to her sister with a look of disbelief on her face before June responded, "We sound alike, remember?" Jane shook her head, "No we don't, I've been smoking recently."

"We are passed negotiations Commander Waterford! You will not hurt these girls anymore!" Castillo yelled, turning to June and Jane, nodding at the bomb in the former's hand, signaling her to use it when ready.

"Ambassador, please reconsider, this is a violation upon our country!" Fred tried again, taking the horn away from his wife.

"And what you've done is a violation of human rights!" Castillo fired back at Waterford, slowly counting down on her fingers for June to see. June gripped the bomb in her hand, it's rough and smooth surfaces beneath her fingers making the adrenaline within her skyrocket as she watched Castillo's fingers.

"Ambassador, this is your last warning, give back the Handmaids immediately!" Fred said into the megaphone, his patience wearing thin.

The moment Castillo made a fist, June sprung into action, shooting to her feet as she turned around swiftly, her left hand pulling the pin as she reeled her arm back like the pitcher she used to be in high school then threw with all her might over the van barricade. June then crouched back down next to her sister, bracing for the shockwave the bomb would bring before the ground shook beneath them, cries and shouts rang on the other side of the vans.

"Let's go, move it!" Jane shouted, pulling June and the Ambassador to their feet to follow the last of the Handmaids that made it inside the plane. Jane pushed the Latina and her sister in front of her up the stairs, stopping and turning around every few steps to fire at the remaining soldiers that ran towards them, crippling them in the process.

June stumbled into the plane with Castillo, her breath coming out in short pants as she leaned her forehead against the wall of the interior. She vaguely heard the Ambassador order the pilot to get them in the air as she turned to the opening of the plane to see Jane slowly making her way up the stairs, walking backwards as she kept firing at Gilead soldiers, shouting at the remaining resistance fighters to get on before her. Just as the last of their retrieval squad came on board, Jane was shot in the leg, sending her kneeling on three steps away from the plane's door, her hand gripping the rails to keep her from falling down the steps.

"Jane!" June screamed as she rushed out of the plane and hauled her sister up, grunting as she dragged Jane into the plane that was slowly beginning to move. "America shall not fall, not on this day!" Jane shouted at Gilead as shots were fired at her sister's oppressors from the plane's opening to stop soldiers from getting closer to their ride until June and Jane were finally inside, collapsing onto the floor as the doors were shut and locked.

"Help her, she's been shot!" June yelled sitting behind her sister to hold her upright as their comrades picked her up and carried her to first class that served as a makeshift infirmary where various people from Gilead and the Colonies were being treated.

June glanced through the curtains that separated the first class seating turned infirmary to coach to see a mixture of Handmaids, Marthas, and Econofamilies mixed together on the large plane, many of them crying and praying together for this not to be in vain, that they were finally leaving this nightmare.

The intercom beeped, "Alright _chicas _let's get the fuck outta here." The female pilot said, her voice sounding rough and pissed off as the plane began to move forward. June knelt beside Jane and held her hand, clutching it between her palms as she was being treated by a medic. The floor rumbled beneath them as the plane continued down the runway, slow at first, but then it began to pick up speed, until finally, they were up in the air, leaving behind their defiled country.

June released a breath she did not realize she was holding as they moved further and further off the ground. Back in coach, many of the slaves of Gilead cried in relief, cheering and embracing each other as the plane flew towards freedom.

June was at a loss for words as everything came back to her at full force, she began to laugh in hysteria, bowing her head until her forehead touched their clasping fingers, "Oh God! Oh my God!" she laughed and began to sob in joy and all the pent up emotions she kept inside her.

Castillo entered from the cabin as June inhaled deeply, tears streaming down her face. She turned to the Ambassador and smiled tearfully up at her, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried as the woman knelt beside her and gave her a hug, allowing her to release her emotions Gilead forced her to lock away.

"It is alright now. You are free." Castillo said, patting June's back as the one of the many victims sobbed into her outfit.

Once June was able to calm down somewhat, she pulled away to look at the two women, "How-How is this possible?"

Jane smirked as her leg was getting stitched up, "I had contacts from the inside, high and low." she answered, hissing in pain when the skin was being pulled, "So I met with some of the world's leaders from Mexico, Turkey, Russia, and Japan, and I brought this to their attention." she nodded to the various comrades surrounding them, each from different ethic groups.

Castillo answered next, "Despite the shit that has happened between all of us in the past, we all couldn't stand by and let this continue. We're sorry you all had to go through such horror." she said, giving June a pained sympathetic expression.

"Don't be sorry, you saved us." June said as tears streamed down her face, "I can never thank you enough for what you've done." she said, holding the Ambassador's hand in gratitude.

"Don't thank just me, thank your sister, she's made a lot of friends in high places during her travels." Castillo said, patting her shoulder before rising to her feet to talk with her assistant about what their next course of action should be.

June was left alone with Jane, surrounded by other injured and sleeping passengers. "So what do you think?" Jane asked, giving June a smile, "Was I a bad ass?" June chortled at her ridiculous question.

"No seriously, was I awesome or what with that 'America shall not fall' declaration? 'Cause, that was the heat of the moment for me." Jane added, feeling chipper despite getting shot in the leg.

June shook her head at Jane, "You actually enjoyed yourself back there." she chuckled as her sister shrugged, "Heh, sad but true." The sisters laughed as they continued talking for what felt like hours. Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep beside each other in reclining positions, happy and content smiles on their faces as they flew North to be with their family.

_**The End**_


End file.
